


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 110

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [10]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 110 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 110 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 110

KUPAK (CASTITHAN)  
You’ll never please your bride. Not with that shriveled worm of yours.

TRANSLATION  
_Jewa schibunggo kwofa nggo ksa thyulya do ugano wómestonda je._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
Your mom liked it just fine.

TRANSLATION  
_Norak’ yena ksa zwore kyerupsa._

LAMU (CASTITHAN)  
You’re a breast-feeding coward. Still drinking from the teat.

TRANSLATION  
_Norak’sa ganggame pohak’re ya. Yego ksa thyélanela._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
Drink this.

TRANSLATION  
_Jemya ksa thyelanu._

ALAK’S FRIENDS (CASTITHAN)  
Take her!

TRANSLATION  
_Rembu!_

TIRRA (CASTITHAN)  
Seeming is being.

TRANSLATION  
_Shiro ksa yu re ya._

KUPAK  
balls

TRANSLATION  
_jondura_

KUPAK (CASTITHAN)  
Awesome!

TRANSLATION  
_Zhuríze!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Let’s cut the punk open and see what spills out.

TRANSLATION  
_Banggwa womeka mimba adu kyuro sha dara vanu hinjilu._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Waiting without / is to be lost within...

TRANSLATION  
_Kafya re wómumuvelu ksa yéngibuna re veáizuvelu re ya..._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Castithan God

TRANSLATION  
_Rayetso_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
There you are. I’ve been waiting for you.

TRANSLATION  
_Ronupsa. Womumu jerupsa._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Leave us.

TRANSLATION  
_Pombuna do gélistalu._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Castithan poker

TRANSLATION  
_iváli_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
Oh my god!

TRANSLATION  
_Lyurihukshin!_

DOC YEWLL  
fucking

TRANSLATION  
_jekking_

DATAK  
balls

TRANSLATION  
_jondura_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
And the bride/from Darkness comes/into the light/of her shining groom.

TRANSLATION  
_Kyuro thulya ksa omáspa no shiranje yenjitso oráya me rona._


End file.
